THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED
by lilfiftyfour
Summary: A short oneshot. Jimmy and Ashley graduate and the night is one they'll never forget.


The Best Thing That Ever Happened

DISCLAIMER: I do not own degrassi or anything associated with it.

Tonight was the night. Finally, he would be graduating. He should have been finishing up his freshman year of college right about now, but due to what happened two years ago, he wasn't. But he didn't really care. Not being able to graduate last year was one of the best things that had happened to him. Why? Because his long time love, was back from London and was forced to repeat as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ashley," called Miss Kerwin.

"One sec Mom, I'm just putting the finishing touches on my outfit."

"Sweetheart, you're gown is just going to cover it up."

"I know Mom, but I still want to look good later."

"Alright, but we better hurry if we're going to meet the Brooks, or for that matter, make it to the ceremony."

Ashley would be graduating with her brother, not necessarily the thing someone would pride themselves with. But Ashley didn't care. She would be graduating with her boyfriend, her true love since day one. Craig was a fling, but this, it was the real thing. So graduating with her brother, really, was in a way one of the best things that could've happened to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was seated and the ceremony was ready to begin. Ms. H welcomed everybody and the ceremony began.

Ashley and all the other graduates were seated on a small set of bleachers. With Jimmy next to her Ashley was smiling from ear to ear, not to mention the fact that she WAS graduating high school.

Then it was time for the diplomas. "Jimmy Brooks," called Ms. H. Jimmy wheeled forward and received his diploma. His parents were extremely proud. He had FINALLY graduated.

"Ashley Kerwin," Ms. H called. Ashley gracefully went forward and received her diploma. When she got back Jimmy and her both hugged. This day was the happiest day of her life. But it wasn't over yet.

"Congratulations class of 2007!" Liberty finished her Validictorian speech. Jimmy sat gazing up at Ashley, she was hugging and saying her congratulations and goodbyes. She really was beautiful. Jimmy snapped out of it. If he was going to do it, he had to do it now, before he lost his nerve.

Ashley came back, glowing more than ever. She sat down next to Jimmy and said "Hey!" with that effervescent voice of hers. Jimmy decided that it was now her never. He turned and looked her in the eye and the world stopped.

It seemed that everythig was silenced and the camera had zoomed in on them.

"Ashley, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're the reason I get out of bed in the morning and the reason I hate to go to bed at night. I want to spend forever with you Ash. Will you marry me?"

Time froze. Ash was completely and totally in shock. She knew tonight would be special but she didn't think it would be THIS special!

Seeing the look on Ashley's face, Jimmy explained "Of course we would finish college first, but Ash, you're the one. My one and only."

Ashley immediately responded with "Of course I'll marry you Jimmy!"

Jimmy smiled and carefully placed the 1.5 carrat diamond ring on her hand.

With all the hustle and bustle of the graduation ceremony no one really noticed. But Jimmy and Ashley didn't really care. They were in their own little world. Sure, they would tell their parens later, but for now, it was just them. This was how they liked it. And if all went well, this is how it would be. Jim and Ash together forever!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, this was my first ff, and I know it was only a oneshot, but hey you gotta start somewhere. I know it's not that great but it is my first one. Still, though, please review and be honest. I'm not that creative, but I think I'm a slightly okay writer. Not as good as TwinkleToesToo(read her stories, they're great) but who could be? I usually am more of an essay writer though.

Well, let me know what you think. Should I forget about writing forever, or should I try for some more? Let me know. And if you think I did okay, I will definately take some storylines and try to work with them, because like I said, the mechanics and wording aren't that bad, but the creative side...not so good! I'm also interested in reading ANY jimash or darco fics so let me know...

Feel free to PM me anytime! Thanks for reading!

Oh and Degrassi, and anything associated with it, is not mine(too bad)...


End file.
